Insane, Killed, But Never Forgotten
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: Valourclaw killed the deputy, the leader's brother. He was exiled, but he refused to leave. When his own brother tried to get him to go, he killed him too. Finally, the new deputy killed him. Naturally, he went to the Dark Forest. But he gained a fan in life. One of the leader's daughters. A tale from CurrentClan, on ROBLOX
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Random inspiration!**

"Don't go anywhere near him, he's insane"

"He'll hurt us?" The kit's eyes were wide.

The queen nodded.

"No he won't!" The smallest kit protested. "Valourclaw's nice!"

The dark-coloured tom frowned at his kit. "Coalkit, Valourclaw killed my brother."

"Let her like me, Larkstar." Came a growl from the clearing, where another dark-coloured tom lay, heavily guarded by a huge white warrior and a few other smaller ones.

Larkstar snarled at the tom. "I'll do it now, Rustlight." He mewed softly, licking the queen's head, as she curled around her four kits, Coalkit protesting fiercely.

"Let all cats who can defend themselves gather here!" Larkstar yowled.

A few cats swarmed out of their dens, including a silver she-cat, who was comforting a darker, younger she-cat and a pale golden she-cat.

"You can get over it." She mewed soothingly.

"I know, Silvermist, but he's my mate!" The dark she-cat mewed.

"He killed Sunstorm and Swiftfang, Raineye." The golden she-cat mewed.

"Enough! Valourclaw has killed many. He also refused to leave when he was exiled. So, now, I have decided that our new deputy should kill him." Larkstar called.

A black she-cat wailed. "Have pity on him! He's my kit!"

Larkstar sighed. "I know, Fallingheart, but he killed our brother." His eyes glinted with malice as he looked at Valourclaw, then with worry as his eyes fell on the nursery. "I will now announce the deputy!" He yowled.

The huge white tom sat up, his large claws scraping on the hard ground of the clearing. "The new deputy will be Soulsong!"


	2. Chapter 2

The golden she-cat smiled brightly. "Thank you, Larkstar!" She chirped, springing up next to the older tom.

Larkstar nodded and touched noses with her. "I'm sorry you have to do this to your brother, Soulsong."

Soulsong shook her head. "I want to do it. He killed Sunstorm. He shouldn't be alive."

"Snowtiger, will you hold Valourclaw down, please?" Larkstar requested. The huge white tom, who looked a little annoyed, nodded and sprang onto Valourclaw, holding him in a vice-like grip.

Valourclaw snarled at Snowtiger, baring his teeth threateningly, but he was dwarfed by the tom. Soulsong nodded to Raineye sadly, and she looked away, closing her eyes after sharing one last look with her former mate. Though they hadn't called an end to them being mates, they both knew it was over for them.

Soulsong sprang down from the rock, landing firmly on her paws. She padded over to her brother, whose eyes showed no fear. She looked up briefly when she thought she saw a flash of white up in the nursery, but shook her head, deciding that she had imagined it. She unseathed her claws and slashed her brother's throat, not faltering at all, but making a short, clean cut. The light faded from Valourclaw's eyes, and she was certain that he was dead.

A few cats were sobbing quietly. Raineye, of course, her blind blue eyes staring to the sky, Fallingheart, Valourclaw's mother, was sitting there too. Both she-cats were being comforted by Ciderstorm, Valourclaw's father, though it seemed clear that he didn't side with his mate on whether Valourclaw should be dead or not.

Soulsong looked away from her dead brother, and several cats cheered. "Valourclaw is dead, Rustlight! It's okay to let your kits out of the nursery!" She called up to the queen. The she-cat smiled and exited the nursery, being knocked over by her four eager kits, who were yet to have been outside.

The whole Clan laughed, smiling at the joy of the kits. Silvermist, the medicine cat, stepped up next to Larkstar. "They really are lovely kits." she mewed.

Larkstar nodded. "And Smudgekit is okay?"

"Yes," Silvermist replied, "her being mute won't affect her health, though she may not be able to become a warrior, because she won't have the vital skills that she'll need on patrols and in battle."

Larkstar looked at the daughter in question. She was playing with her littermates, her smiles looking just as large and her movements exactly the same to her littermates'. She didn't seem any different at all, but she was. She hadn't uttered a single sound from her mouth since the moment she was born, and Silvermist had informed him that she never would be able to.

What had he done that made StarClan curse one of his kits so? They had rewarded him so many times, he had thought. His easy relationship with Rustlight ever since he had been an apprentice, his sudden appointment to the deputy position right after he became a warrior, because he was given Rustlight as an apprentice the same meeting.

Then a few moons later Doublestar had died, and he became one of the youngest leaders ever seen by the sea. His sister had three kits, his brother was deputy, and they grew up. Rustlight had his kits. And one of them was mute.

The playing of his kits continued, and they charged down into the main clearing. They continued with tumbling around. Skykit seemed to come out on top, the oldest and only tom in the litter. He looked much like Larkstar, just a little more blue-grey than black, as Larkstar was. Brightkit was also quite apt, and she was always the one who watched her back when she was not squashed. And Smudgekit was the best at sneaking up on her littermates.

Coalkit stumbled, falling back. And no one had noticed that the kits had made their way towards Valourclaw's dead body.

"Valourclaw!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As per request, I am continuing in Coalkit's point of view.**

_Previously..._

_Coalkit stumbled, falling back. And no one had noticed that the kits had made their way towards Valourclaw's dead body._

_"Valourclaw!"_

"What did you do to him?" I cried, nudging his limp fur.

Everyone stopped talking and fell silent. I think they might be looking at me, but I've buried my nose in my only friend's fur, so I couldn't see anything but that.

I felt someone's tail touch my back, and I tried to shake them off, but they wouldn't budge. "Coalkit." The she-cat's voice mewed. "Valourclaw wasn't a good cat. Come away from him, and we'll take him away."

I snatched my head up, looking straight at the she-cat. She was a pale cream colour, but there was a bold red stain on a section of her fur. Her eyes were a deep blue colour, like my littermates'. "Valourclaw was my friend." I mewed stubbornly. "What did you do to him?"

The she-cat smiled, but it looked a little tense. "Valourclaw isn't coming back, Coalkit."

"But he's right here! In front of me!"

A few cats hissed. But why? I don't understand. They're being so mean, and Valourclaw's nice! "He is dead." The she-cat mewed. "He killed my brother and your father's brother, and he refused to leave, so I had to kill him."

Mama brushed up against my other side. "Come on, Coalkit, I'm sure you want to go inside now. Soulsong has told you what happened to your... friend. You need to move on, now."

I bared my teeth in an attempt to look scary. "No, I don't need to move on! I'm sure Valourclaw had a reason to kill them!"

Skykit nudged me. Get away get away please! You're crowding me and I just want to be alone! "Stop being such a spoil-sport, Coalkit. We have to go inside now, and it's your fault!"

I scrunched up my eyes, blinking fiercely, and swallowed. "I don't believe you." I mewed coldly. "I think, no, I know that Valourclaw was a really nice cat. He was really nice to me and had no reason to be, because he was being held captive for a reason I didn't even know. So please, stop being so mean about him!"

* * *

_Later that night... (3rd person POV)_

Larkstar sat inside the nursery, his ears pricked as if sitting there could protect them from the evil spirit of Valourclaw. He had no idea where the tom would have gone, as he was sure evil cats did not go to StarClan. But he wasn't Silvermist, so he didn't know.

He watched his kits' sleeping forms. They were curled up against Rustlight's belly, Rustlight also being asleep, as it was nearly moonhigh. Skykit was the closest, Smudgekit and Brightkit curled up together. Both of those two kits were quite small, but no different to what a kit their age normally would be.

However, he was very worried about his fourth daughter, but he didn't want to share his worries with his mate, who had enough to worry about, or Silvermist, who was trying to work out a way that Smudgekit may be able to communicate.

It was times like this that Larkstar felt really old. And he wasn't old at all, he wasn't even two leaf-bares after his apprenticeship. But Rustlight was younger, as was her littermate. He had two littermates, but one was dead and so were both his parents. Snowtiger was always for battles and fighting, he'd just suggest that if he thought his daughter was a little off that he should kill her. Larkstar knew that CurrentClan needed more cats. But his Clan couldn't have _another _killer hanging around. Valourclaw had nearly killed him, leading BeachClan into their camp at night. Only Soulsong had managed to stop BeachClan from killing them all.

It was then that Larkstar remembered the prophecy. _The storm will fall, valour will lose control and the soul of a hero could save us all. _It had already been fulfilled, Sunstorm having died, Valourclaw going mad and Soulsong saving the Clan. His sister's kits.

That was it! He'd trust Soulsong with Coalkit's training when she became an apprentice. She hadn't had one yet, it was common that deputies trained cats after receiving their post, as there were simply not enough kits to train at times.


End file.
